The present invention relates generally to the field of dental hygiene and more particulary to the field of toothbrushes wherein a toothbrush having a curved bristle head and a curved and bowed handle is disclosed which allows the user to make simultaneous contact with the teeth and gum lines without the necessity of twisting the hand or wrist.
The brush comprises a bristle head portion and a handle portion wherein the rows of bristles are slightly curved from front to rear along the longitudinal axis of the toothbrush and the handle portion is curved or twisted in a direction opposite to the curve of the bristles along the same longitudinal axis. Further, the handle is curved in a blow like manner thereby enabling the bristles of the brush head to make direct contact with the teeth.
Toothbrushes currently in use generally do not show the combination of curved bristle heads, curved or twisted handles and a bow to the handle allowing simultaneous contact of the teeth and gum lines without the necessity of the user twisting a hand or wrist.